


The Wolf and the Phoenix

by rubylily



Category: Il Sole Penetra le Illusioni | Day Break Illusion
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Nightmares, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna dreams of her days as a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and the Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



These nightmares were growing far too frequent.

Luna dreamed of the days she had spent as a Daemonia. Those days had been few, and yet they had been like an eternity. Inside the deepest reaches of the Astralux, locked in a forgotten place, she had only loneliness for company. Even her own thoughts had abandoned her, as she had been forced into her basest, darkest desires.

She ran through the forest of the night, and the light of the full moon shined upon her bloodstained claws. A faint scent called to her, a scent she was determined to find.

Fire engulfed the forest, but she did not stop. That burning scent only grew stronger.

And then the wolf girl her saw her - Taiyou Akari, given into her Daemonia ancestry. Her fiery hair shined brightly, and wings the same color emerged from her back. Her nails were long like claws, and her feet were like a vulture's talons. Her tattered clothes were covered in blood, as was the broken, rusted sword she still carried.

Luna growled and lunged for the phoenix., and her claws pierced soft, moist flesh.

_"If you become a Daemonia too, we can be together."_

Thus Luna awoke.

Slowly she sat up and glanced at a nearby clock - it was almost morning. She sighed and laid her head on her pillow once more. As her heart still raced, she raised her hand spread her fingers, and she could so easily picture the red mark and claws. They had always been a part of her, but she had finally accepted them.

(Only because she had become a Daemonia.)

She covered her ears, trying to block out those horrid thoughts. It had been a month since then, and the four of them had settled into the routine of fighting Daemonia, even while they were now in England instead of Japan. They were still together, and nothing had changed.

Except that Akari had told her, Seira, and Ginka that she was half-Daemonia.

Ginka had already known, thanks to having gone to the other side with her counterpart. Luna clearly remembered her surprise, but like Ginka and Seira, she had promised to stay with Akari, no matter what. The four of them were a team, after all.

Tears stung at Luna's eyes. Akari really was strong, she thought; even though part of her was Daemonia, she could so easily remain human. Yet Luna had succumbed to weakness and had become a Daemonia, and had almost killed Seira out of misguided jealously.

What if Akari hadn't been able to save them?

Sunlight began to creep through the slits in the window shades, and Luna wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Guided by lies, afraid of conflicts that had never existed - she had nearly lost everything due to her own weakness, but things were fine now. The four of them had nothing to fear.

But if that was true, why did these nightmares still plague her?

With those thoughts invading her mind, she simply lay in her bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

When she eventually heard a knock at her door, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "C-Come in," she stammered as she sat up.

The door opened, revealing Akari, who was still dressed in her pajamas. "Did I wake you, Luna-chan?" she asked.

Luna shook her head. "Come sit down," she said with a faint smile.

Akari also smiled, and she walked toward Luna's bed and sat down next to her. "We haven't had many chances to be alone together, huh?"

Luna blushed and turned her face away. "Ah, no, we've been too busy fighting Daemonia."

"It would be nice to spend more time together," Akari said as she stretched her arms. "I was hoping we could go somewhere with Seira and Ginka, just the four of us." She let out an awkward giggle. "But none of us know English very well yet, so I guess there isn't much we can do here."

"As long as we're together, we'll be fine," Luna said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, at least that much hasn't changed." Akari touched Luna's shoulder. "We've been through a lot, but now we're stronger and we're still together."

"Akari-san…" Luna raised her head to meet Akari's gaze, and then she seemed to change.

Talons covered in blood, tattered wings the color of fire, and red eyes full of bloodlust…

"Luna-chan, what's wrong? You're shaking."

Luna blinked, and Akari, still human, was next to her, her red eyes full of worry. "No, it's nothing," Luna said. "I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Nightmares?"

Luna simply nodded as she turned her face away.

Akari's voice dropped to a whisper. "I still have nightmares too."

"I see…" was all Luna could say, and a heavy silence fell over the two of them.

Eventually Akari got to her feet and seized Luna's gloved hands. "We should eat breakfast now," she said with a smile. "It's already morning."

"You're right," Luna replied, and she also stood up. Her fingers tightened around Akari's, and together they left the bedroom.

Even after all this time, she still wore gloves to hide those red markings, but someday she wished to be able to touch Akari without these gloves.

* * *

There was no rest for girls such as themselves.

Luna, Akari, Seira, and Ginka stood in the unstable Astralux, and before them was a Daemonia. Broken, rotting trees surrounded it, and it was thin as a stick with the face of a vulture, and its wings were large and tattered. It was just like a phoenix, but it had no hope for rebirth.

"It hurts… it hurts… why couldn't I save anyone…?"

Akari released Luna's hand. "Let's go, Luna-chan," she said in a quiet voice.

Seira shot an arrow at the Daemonia's bleeding eyes, and as it screamed Akari and Ginka charged for it with their weapons held out in front of them while Luna summoned vines to restrain it. This was their preferred tactic, and it had served them well in past battles.

However, this Daemonia broke free of Luna's vines, and with a mighty swing of its wing, it struck Akari, sending her flying back. When she hit the ground, she was unmoving and no longer in her Tenebrae form.

Luna's eyes grew wide in fear. "Akari-san!" she screamed.

"Damn you!" Ginka yelled, and she tried to stab the Daemonia's core, but it blocked her attack with its wing.

"Luna, go help Akari!" Seira shouted. "Ginka and I will handle this!"

Luna clenched her teeth. "You hurt Akari-san…" she muttered darkly. "I won't forgive you!" She held out her clawed hands and charged forward.

Deep within herself she felt a red-hot rage, one that had been suppressed for so long and wanted to burst free.

The Daemonia exploded into flames, creating a barrier of fire around itself, and it slashed at Luna with its mighty talons, but she dodged it easily. In fact, she was able to slash one of the talons clean off with her own claws. The fire nicked her skin, but she felt no pain.

She hissed and growled as she continued to slash the Daemonia, forcing her way toward its core, and its screams grew louder and louder. Something dark filled her, something almost familiar to her.

If she had not become a Daemonia, she would not be able to fight so violently.

As soon as that thought filled her mind, her body froze and everything went dark.

* * *

In the darkness the wolf chased the phoenix. Two dark beings watched the wolf, shadows of those she had long forgotten. One used to shine as brightly as the stars, and the other like gold.

Searching for acceptance, searching for love, but if she could have neither, she at least wished this moment would never end. Only she and the phoenix existed now, and in this twisted way they could be together forever.

But all things had to come to an end, if only to start anew.

The wolf girl now had her claws around the phoenix girl's throat, and they dug into the soft flesh, and bright red blood stained her claws. The wolf girl lifted the phoenix off her feet, and even as the phoenix girl tried to kick and thrash, her strength failed her. Violent desires filled the wolf girl's heart, but they were Daemonia, after all, and they had been born from such twisted desires. Love and obsession - how easily one led to the other.

Luna's fingers tightened around Akari's throat, and Akari could no longer fight back, even as she choked violently. A faint smile came upon her lips, and she raised her hands to touch Luna's face.

Akari was still human. She had never been a Daemonia. She had always been strong enough to overcome that part of herself, unlike Luna.

"Luna-chan, I…"

Luna opened her eyes.

She was in the infirmary, laying in one of the beds. She was in her nightgown, and she felt bandages on her face and arms. How long had she been out? With a painful grunt she sat up, and then saw Akari kneeling at her bedside, fast asleep. A soft smile formed on her lips, and she reached out a gloved hand to touch Akari's hair.

However, for an instant she saw Akari as that phoenix Daemonia from her nightmares.

She quickly drew her hand back and stared at Akari, but she did not change. She truly was the same as ever.

Luna inhaled a few deep breaths to calm herself. The memory of that last battle came rushing back to her, and her body trembled. She had nearly lost control again, and the remnants of her Daemonia self had almost broken free. Every time she fought, she feared losing herself.

And what if she hurt one of her friends in a moment of weakness?

Akari stirred, and her eyes slowly opened. "Luna-chan, you're awake!" she exclaimed as she lifted her head. There was a large bandage on her cheek and bandages also circled her left arm.

"Ah, Akari-san, you're hurt!" Luna said without thinking.

"Oh, this?" Akari touched her bandaged arm and let out a faint laugh. "It's just a scratch. You got hurt worse than I did."

"At least let me heal you!" Luna held out her hands, but Akari simply took them into hers.

"I told you, I'm fine," Akari said with a light smile. "You just need to rest."

"Mm… How are Seira-san and Ginka-san?"

"They're fine. They were able to defeat the Daemonia."

Luna said nothing in reply, and an awkward silence fell over the two of them. She clutched the bed sheets tightly, and as she stared at Akari out of the corner of her eye, she kept expecting Akari to change, to see her in that Daemonia form, but she never did.

Luna pressed her fingers against her aching forehead. That had just been another nightmare, she told herself. That wasn't reality.

"Luna-chan?" Akari gently touched Luna's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Luna bit her lip. "Akari-san, what kind of nightmares do you have?"

Akari lowered her face, her hair shadowing her eyes. "Of being trapped by Cerebrum and reliving that day over and over," she said in a quiet voice.

"Do you… ever fear becoming a Daemonia?"

A weak smile came upon Akari's lips. "You know, when I… I killed Fuyuna, Etia-san and Ariel-san worried I would turn into one, and that's why they tried to change my memories. I understand why they were worried, since my father was possessed by a Daemonia when I was born… But it's because of that I can hear the Daemonia's voices, and I'm glad I have that gift. So for their sakes and Fuyuna's, I have to remain human." She took Luna's hands into hers. "Is that why you're having nightmares?"

"Yes…" Luna finally forced out. "I keep fearing I'll lose myself again because of my weakness."

"You're not weak." Akari's voice was surprisingly firm. "You only became a Daemonia because he forced you to. You are strong, Luna-chan."

Luna managed a smile in spite of herself. "Thank you, Akari-san."

Akari touched Luna's face. "As long as the four of us are together, we'll be fine. I've told you that."

"Akari-san…" Luna's cheeks grew warm; Akari was so close to her now. "T-There's something I need to…"

"Hm?" Akari's smile was as innocent as ever. "What is it?"

"I… I…" Luna tried to force out, but no words could form. "No, it's nothing."

Akari's smile vanished for just an instant, and then she stood up. "You must be hungry, so I'll get you something to eat, okay?"

Luna only nodded in response.

Akari beamed and touched Luna's face one last time before exiting the room, leaving Luna all alone.

Once Akari was out of sight, Luna wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Nothing really had changed between them. They were still just friends, but if she couldn't overcome her fears, what right did she have to be honest with Akari?

If she gave into weakness, she would lose Akari, just as she had lost Serena. If she was stronger, she could overcome those fears.

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "Serena, what should I do?" she whispered.

The door opened, and Luna glanced up, and much to her surprise it was Seira, not Akari, who entered. "Seira-san?" she said.

Seira walked over to Luna and sat on the edge of her bed. "Something's bothering you," she stated, her voice blunt.

Luna didn't reply immediately. "It's only been a month since all that happened," she finally said. "What if… something like that happens again and I hurt you?"

Seira narrowed her eyes. "That won't happen."

Luna's heart pounded against her chest. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you told me you were stronger now, and I believe you." Seira's eyes seemed to stare right into Luna's soul. "And I've seen that strength with my own eyes." A soft, gentle smile came upon her lips. "I said I would accept all of you, that strength and that weakness. If you still think you're weak, get stronger. That's what it means to be human."

"Human…" Luna repeated, and she had to avert her eyes from Seira's piercing gaze. "But I already became a Daemonia once…"

Seira sighed as she laid her hand over Luna's. "We can't forget the past, but if we allow it to haunt us, we can't move toward the future. Akari taught me that."

"Akari-san did?" was all Luna could say in response.

"You care about her greatly - we all do." Seira touched Luna's hand and their eyes met. "If you two are honest with each other, the future will start to move."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The reason we were gifted with these powers was so that we could create our own destinies." Seira smiled at Luna. "But we can't do that if we're stuck in one place."

Luna's heart raced, although she did not understand why. "Seira-san?"

Seira let a heavy sigh. "But I do know it's hard to move forward with fears weighing you down."

Luna's fingers tensed. "What do you fear?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Losing you and the others. That's why I want to be stronger, so I can protect you."

"Stronger, hm?" Luna touched Seira's shoulder. "I want to protect you and the others too. I don't want to be a burden."

After Luna spoke those words, Akari and Ginka entered the room with a tray full of food, and together the four of them ate. Seira stayed close to Luna, and Akari and Ginka smiled brightly as all four of them exchanged pleasant words, their thoughts free of Daemonia and violent battles. In this moment they were at peace, but Luna's heart was still filled with dread. After she ate, she could rest and regain her lost strength, but when she was alone, all those fears would come rushing back to her, and what rest could come with nightmares?

She didn't want to lose anyone she loved again. She had to become stronger.

* * *

The next Daemonia came far too soon. The Astralux was engulfed in dark flames, and this Daemonia was a large, wolf-like spider. It roared and cried, and Luna could only imagine what it was saying.

It swung its legs wildly and randomly, leaving no opening for the girls to attack. As one leg came near her, Ginka created a shield to protect herself, but it only softened the blow, and she was still knocked back. Akari and Seira then charged for the Daemonia, but even their attacks were deflected.

All the while Luna held back. She tried to summon vines to bind the Daemonia, but all she could create were weak, rotted vines. It was like she was once again that weak, scared girl who had just joined Sephiro Fiore, unable to fight. She still had her claws, but what if she lost herself again?

"Luna, what are you doing?" Ginka shouted, getting back to her feet. "We need your help!"

Luna's eyes went wide. The others were fighting so hard, and yet they couldn't get close to the Daemonia.

She inhaled a deep breath. If she were scared, she would lose all that was precious to her.

Thus she charged forward.

As darkness and screams surrounded her, she ran on all four. Something dark deep within her stirred, threatening to burst forth.

She felt her claws covered in blood. She slashed and slashed, and even as something struck her repeatedly, she did not stop. She tore through, her body covered in blood, and then crushed some kind of heart between her large hands.

"Luna-chan!" A warm voice cut through the darkness, although it was faint.

Luna opened her eyes, her mind returning to the reality before her, and she had no time to dodge as the Daemonia struck her with one of its many legs. She was sent flying, and when she hit the ground, she could not move, and her transformation vanished.

Her whole body hurt. She had lost herself again, but the Daemonia still lived. Her powers were just too weak…

"Luna-chan!" Akari screamed as she rushed over to Luna, and she knelt beside her and took her into her arms. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I…" Luna's eyes grew moist. "I'm too weak! I'm just going to lose myself and become a monster again! I might attack you…!"

"No, you won't!" Akari yelled. "Luna-chan, we need you! You don't need to be scared anymore! Your powers aren't just about fighting! You have more than that! Anyone can fight, but only you can heal!"

"Akari-san…"

Akari lightly kissed Luna's forehead. "As long as we're together, we have nothing to fear." She gently released Luna, a faint smile on her lips. "Now let me support you." Her fingers tightened around her sword, and then she rushed toward the Daemonia.

As Luna slowly got back to her feet, she watched as Akari, Seira, and Ginka repeatedly attacked the Daemonia. She even heard its voice, thanks to Akari's touch.

"I can't control myself anymore… I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to rest now…"

Luna grit her teeth. It was just as Seira had said - if she was weak, she simply had to get stronger.

She transformed into her Tenebrae form, and then sent a wave of healing over the other girls. Once their wounds were healed, she summoned thick, strong vines to bind the Daemonia, and Akari, Seira, and Ginka destroyed it together.

* * *

Luna stood upon the highest balcony of the Sephiro Fiore dormitories. The evening air was pleasantly cool against her skin, and the setting sun stained the sky with vibrant colors. A soft smile formed on her lips; the sun truly was the same, no matter where she was in the world.

"Serena, wherever you are, can you still see the sun?" she whispered, her fingers tightening around the railing.

"So this is where you are, Luna-chan."

Luna turned her head at the sound of that pleasant voice and saw Akari walking up to her. "Hello, Akari-san," she greeted.

Akari leaned against the railing ad smiled at Luna. "You did great in that last battle," she said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"It really is never-ending, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it does feel that way." Akari laid her hand over Luna's. "But that's why we're together. Meltina-san and Priscilla-san told me something once. We don't just fight as teams because it's too hard to kill Daemonia on our own - we right together because it's easier to share the burden than to carry it alone."

Luna could not help but smile. "They told me the same thing when I first came to Sephiro Fiore."

"The battles and nightmares might never end, but I can still be happy if I'm with you." Akari let out a giggle. "Is it silly of me to think that way?"

"No, not at all," Luna replied as she shook her head. "I feel the same way."

Akari rested her head against Luna's shoulder. "Thank you, Luna-chan."

Luna wrapped her arm around Akari's waist to bring her closer and brushed her lips against her bright hair. When Luna could feel Akari's warmth like this, her heart was more at ease.

Nightmares and hope, fears and love - all were a part of her, and even if these battles never ended, she was no longer alone. "Thank you, Akari-san, for always being with me," she said in a soft voice.

For now, the wolf slept, as she no longer needed to chase the illusion of a phoenix.


End file.
